Skywalker City: The Series
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: During ESB: Vader wants to turn Luke to the Dark Side. But what will happen if he finds out that Padme is alive, and he has more than one kid? How about ten kids...? Chapters and chapters of nonstop, laugh out loud craziness!
1. Discovery

**Skywalker City: The Series**

_**An origonal Star Wars fan fiction by Marriella**_

**Summery:** During ESB: Vader wants to turn Luke to the Dark Side, but what will happen if he finds out that Padme is alive, and he has more than just one kid? How about ten kids…?

**Disclaimer:** Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Elizabeth Skywalker is styled after Pirates of the Caribbean's Elizabeth Swan, Jim Skywalker is styled after Treasure Planet's Jim Hawkins. Westley Skywalker is styled after The Princess Bride's Westley.

**Chapter One: Discovery**

"I had no choice; they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

He had betrayed them! Kreene' Streeth felt her blood boil in rage. Sure, Han had said they could trust Lando, Han said that they were safe at Cloud City. Wrong! Darth Vader was here! Of course Kreene' wasn't afraid of Vader. Her mistress, Padme Amidala had told her all about his situation. No, she was more afraid that Vader would discover that Leia was his daughter, than she was of getting tortured or killed. Loyalty was the first thing she'd been taught.

"Well I'm sorry too," Han said, in resignation.

And then there was a moment of frozen silence. Leia, Han, Chewie and Kreene' stared at Lando. The man they had 'trusted'. And then, they stepped into the room, and the doors closed behind them. They remained standing.

"Have a seat. We may be here a while," Vader said, with fake politeness.

They sat down at the table, all of them trying to stay as far away from the Dark Lord as possible.

"What do you want, Vader?" Leia asked.

Kreene' couldn't help smiling. Leia was so much like Padme in many ways.

"It would be wise, Princess, to calm your temper," Vader warned.

"Only if you make sure to keep yours in check," Leia shot back at him.

_Oh, if only Leia knew Vader is her father!_ Kreene' thought.

"You haven't changed a bit, Princess."

"It's hard to change. You above all people should know that!"

"Will you two please stop arguing? You're giving me a headache!" Kreene' declared.

Vader turned to face her and Kreene' spoke up again. "Why did you turn to the Dark Side? You used to be so handsome!"

Vader paused, momentarily stunned.

"How do you know that?" Vader asked his voice dangerously low.

"Please, would you have stayed on the Dark Side if you discovered that she lived?"

"I will not be telling you things like that, girl."

"I just want to know." Kreene' gave Vader an innocently hurt look, and Vader finally gave in.

"No. I probably wouldn't have."

Kreene' smiled.

"That's good. Because she is alive."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked. Kreene' sighed.

"Did you ever actually _feel_ her death? If you didn't feel it, then it didn't happen."

"Do you mean… that … she's alive? No, that's impossible!"

"It's true!"

"Prove it!"

"Alright."

Kreene' pulled a comlink out of her pocket, and plugged it into a super-large visual. The visual was big enough to show the entire room that the other person that you were calling was in.

"What are you doing?" Vader asked, walking up behind Kreene'.

"I'm proving it."

"How is calling somebody going to prove it?"

"Oh, you're so stupid! I'm calling her!"

"You're what!"

Kreene' finished typing in the number and a visual of a large room with pillars appeared. There were exits on all four sides of the room, and the right side of the room, apparently lead outside to a garden of some sort. But what really caught everyone off guard was the noise. There was yelling and screaming, and the sound of things braking.

"Looks like I caught her on one of her busy days," Kreene' chuckled.

Suddenly, Padme appeared at the screen.

"Padme!" Vader exclaimed.

By this time, Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando had crowded around them, watching with interest.

"Hello, My Lady," Kreene' said. "I was talking to Vader, and he didn't believe me when I said that you are alive, so I called to prove it. Could you sort of, you know…….."

"Hi, Ani. Yes I'm alive. Was there anything else, Kreene'? I'm sort of busy… ahhh!"

Padme ducked to avoid blaster fire.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Vader asked, alarmed.

"It's nothing." Padme said, casually unholstering her blaster and shooting in the direction of where the blaster bolts were coming from. "It happens a lot."

"It does?"

But Padme wasn't listening. Instead, she was yelling to her left.

"Anna, you forgot to put up you're battle droids again! Put them up before they kill someone!"

"What the heck!" Han yelled, in surprise.

"Shhh!" Leia said, shushing Han up. There was an explosion on the other end of the line.

"Not again!" Padme said in an annoyed fashion. Then, some person who they couldn't see started calling Padme.

"Mom! Tinel and Vyyk blew up the roof in the dinning room again!"

"I'm coming, Wesley! Find Anna and tell her to kill these battle droids!"

"Okay!"

Padme disappeared from view and Kreene' turned off the comlink.

"Well, there you have it!"

**Author's Note: Do you like it? I really don't feel like finishing this, but if you want me to write more, I'm gonna have to see some reviews. So, what are you waiting for? Press the button and write the review or this story is history!**


	2. Ten Kids

**Chapter Two: Ten Kids**

Vader didn't say anything. He _couldn't _say anything. Leia found her voice first.

"That lady, who is she?"

"That's Vader's wife," Kreene' said. Now it was Han's turn to talk.

"Vader's _wife?_ Vader has a wife? Who in their right mind would marry him?"

"Well, Vader wasn't always what he is now. He stayed on the Dark Side because he thought Padme died," Kreene' explained.

"Wait," Vader said. "Do I have more kids?" Kreene' started laughing.

"Uh, yeah. I'll list the kids you don't know about. Alright, so there's Wesley. He's twenty-one……"

"Wait!" Vader interrupted. "How can I have a child that's twenty-one? I would have known about him!"  
"Not necessarily. You see, Padme gave birth twice while you were away at Cato Nimodia. She hid them away so the Jedi wouldn't find out about them. She was going to tell you, but by the time you got back, she was pregnant again, and she didn't want to put more pressure on you. Anyway, after Wesley, there's Elizabeth, she's twenty, then Jim, he's seventeen, Tinel and Vyyk are twins, they're fifteen, Anna, she's twelve, and Caen and Taen, they're three."

"You mean Vader has a wife and eight kids!" Leia exclaimed.

"Oh, see, I don't want you to freak out or start accusing people left and right, so bear with me."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Well, Luke's his kid too."

"WHAT?" Han and Leia said, at the same time.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Leia asked.

"Luke doesn't know! Oh! And Leia is Luke's twin sister. He doesn't know that either."

Leia froze.

"But…….. that would mean…………. that………"

"Yes. Vader is your father, and that lady you saw is your mother."

"Hold it for one second!" Vader exclaimed. "How many children do I have? Just say the number!"

Kreene' swallowed before answering.

"Ten," she said at last.

"TEN?"

"I told you guys not to freak out!"

By this time, Leia had regained her composer.

"If you think that I'm going to except him as my father, think again!"

"Leia, your family would like you guys to come home for a visit, I'm sure. So I think it would be wise if you two called it truce for now."

Vader and Leia looked at each other, and crossed their arms over their chests.

"No way!" Leia said, turning her back on Vader.

"Absolutely not!" Vader said, doing likewise.

"This is NOT going to work!" Han commented.

"Ya' think?" Kreene' said, sarcastically. "Come on, guys, apologize."

"Him first!" Leia declared.

"Fine! Leia, I'm sorry for torturing you on the Death Star and blowing up your home planet, and I promise I will never do it again, unless you bring home a no-good boyfriend."

"Apology accepted. It's a truce for now. We don't want to freak Luke out when he comes here."

"Speaking of Luke," Vader said. "I can feel him landing right now."

"Good. Let's get to the landing pad and get him so we can go visit the others," Kreene' said.

Everyone left the room and walked through Cloud City, getting some terrified stares along the way. By the time they reached the landing pad, Leia was beginning to pull her hair out from all the stress.

"Leia, Han, Kreene', what the heck are you guys doing?" Luke asked as he jumped out of his X-wing, and saw everyone standing next to Darth Vader.

"Oh, Luke, we need to explain something to you," Leia said.

"Yeah, you _should_ explain to me why you're standing next to Vader, and not trying to run!"

"No! Not that!" Leia paused. "Well, that too. But I was talking about something else."

"Okay, what?"

"You and I are twins, Mother's alive, we have eight brothers and sisters, and Vader is our father."

**Author's Note: Please review! Next chapter, the Skywalker family pays a visit to the rest of their family!**


	3. We Harbor the Skywalkers

**Chapter Three: We Harbor the Skywalkers**

Silence overcame the landing pad. Luke was frozen to where he was with such an expression on his face that no one dared to say anything. That is, until Luke fainted. When that happened, Leia, Han, Kreene', Chewie and the droids rushed to Luke's side while Vader hung out in the background.

"Come on, Vader!" Leia said. "Help us carry Luke to the Falcon."

With Vader helping, it took no time at all to get to the Falcon, and Han happily took off.

"That's the last time that I'll visit Lando!" Han declared.

"Come on," Leia said. "It wouldn't do to have Luke regain consciousness with Vader around."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luke slowly began to wake up.

What happened? Oh yeah. Leia said that she was his sister, they had eight brothers and sisters, and Vader was their father.

Vader was their father!

Luke sat up so suddenly that it caused Leia to scream. But Luke wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking strait passed her, where Vader was standing.

"Leia, I demand that, that _thing_ is dumped into space before I get sick!"

"Luke, we can't dump Father into space," Leia soothed.

Vader was surprised. That was the first time that Leia referred to him as 'father'.

"Leia, I could handle you being my sister. I can handle Mother being alive. I can even handle having eight more brothers and sisters! But Vader is our _father?_ No. That is something I can't handle."

"Luke, give him a chance. He only became evil because he thought Mother was dead."

"That's a pretty funny way to grieve over someone's death!"

"Please. I called a truce with him. Maybe you should too, until we're finished visiting the rest of the family, and then you can kill him."

"I like that part," Luke said. Then he turned to Vader and shook his hand, declaring a truce.

"I promise that I will refrain from killing you until we get back."

"I doubt that you could even give me a scratch, but this is hardly the time to argue about it," Vader commented. Luke snorted at this, but didn't say anything.

At this point, Kreene', who had stayed in the cockpit up 'till now, came rushing in.

"Guys! We're here!"

Everyone started running to the cockpit. Luke and Vader tried to get in at the same time, and got stuck in the doorway, and had to back up.

"After you," Vader said, waving his hand in the direction of the cockpit.

"Oh, what gentlemen, we are," Luke said, in a humorous manner.

Luke walked in, followed by Vader. All he saw was the deep darkness of hyperspace.

"What do you mean, we're here? We're nowhere even near civilization!" Luke exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Kreene' said. "In an effort to make sure that she, and everyone else living with her were not found, Padme Amidala has established a city in the middle of space."

At that moment, they came out of hyperspace, and they saw before them, a ship that was ten times bigger than the largest building on Courescaunt, and then some. And it was not only big, but it was just so _beautiful!_

"Whoa," Han breathed. "That is one pretty city."

"I don't understand," a very confused Leia said. "All this for eleven people?"

"Oh, gosh no!" Kreene' said. "Padme and your siblings are not the only people who live here. It is a place for any of their friends who need a secret place to hide, stay."

"Oh. How many other people live here?"

"I don't know. I never bothered to count," Kreene' said.

"You never bothered to count?" Luke said. "How many people need refuge these days?"

"Oh, many people," Kreene' said, landing in the main hanger bay.

"Come on!"

Everyone followed her out of the ship, and into the huge hanger bay.

"Wow!" Luke said. "Look at all these ships! Is that a Jedi Starfighter?"

Before anyone could answer his question, a man, about thirty years old walked up to them.

"Hello, and welcome to Skywalker City. I'm Mactin Kevit, leader of the Security Volunteers 101. A now, a warning, before you leave the hanger bay; at this city, it's every person for themselves. Any injuries that you may –and it's most likely that you will- undergo during your stay here at Skywalker City, we are not responsible for, and you must understand that you are entering this city at your own risk."

"What?" Vader exclaimed. "What kind of people do you harbor here? Murderers?"

"Close. We harbor the Skywalkers. Now, if you will just follow me, I will take you on a tour of the city before we find you a place to stay that hasn't been burned, or crashed into, or just plain out destroyed by the people who stay here."

Everyone glanced at each other. Just how did the rest of their family behave? Or…………….. did they behave at all?

**Author's Note: Cool, right? Please review so I know that people are actually enjoying this!**


	4. The City and More

**Chapter Four: The City and More**

Mactin Kevit led everyone out of the hanger bay, and into an elevator. While they were going up, Mactin continued talking.

"During your stay, you will constantly hear announcements going through the city. You may want to listen to them, for they may save your life. If you aren't on your guard at every second, you will lose your life."

Han whistled.

"You Skywalkers must really be dangerous. Can't say I'm surprised," he muttered.

The elevator stopped, and everyone got out, following Mactin.

What everyone saw took their breath away.

It was, apparently the main part of the ship. Leia could hardly see the ceiling, and it looked like the room was ten kilometers long. There was a winding staircase with openings that lead to stores, houses, and elevators that could take you to other parts of the city. There were also big, white pillars that extended to the ceiling.

"This is the main part of the city, which, acts as a market place, complete with a public square," Mactin was saying. "If you had a map of Skywalker City, you would discover that this is only the bottom part of the city. The higher levels of the city look like an extra large Space Cruiser complete with cantinas, condos, stores and restaurants. I suggest that you do not go up there without a weapon of some sort."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Marckess Tinta is a mad scientist who sets up his 'new and improved' experiments up there. It could be dangerous. But let me point out the good things about Skywalker City. As big as it may seem, we are a small community, and everyone knows everyone. That is why we refer to people only by their first names, unless we are talking to newcomers like you guys………" Before Mactin could continue, he was interrupted by one of the announcements that he had spoken of earlier.

"_Vyyk and Tinel; testing new lightsabers in five, four, three, two, one…"_

Suddenly, an explosion coming from above them was heard.

"What you just heard," Mactin said. "Was a normal occurrence that you will have to get used to. The fifteen-year-old Skywalker twins are always trying to invent new lightsabers. They haven't succeeded yet, and it always results in an explosion."

"So that's why you say 'enter at your own risk," Han said.

"Ah, no. I have to admit that the explosions are the least of your worries," Mactin explained.

At that moment, another announcement was heard.

"_Warning; Caen and Taen have entered the main kitchen. Be on the alert for flying dishes and utensils."_

"Who are Caen and Taen? More Skywalker twins?" Han said, sarcastically.

"Yes. The youngest Skywalker twins. They could cause more chaos than the older twins sometimes."

"That's it!" Vader said. "Did Padme even _try_ to raise my children the right way?"

"_Your_ children?" Mactin said. "Oh sir, I pity you, and pray you survive your stay!"

"He's also Luke and Leia's father," Kreene' added.

At that point, Mactin's composure was shattered.

"More of them? Oh, ah, I suggest that you find a map and take the rest of the tour yourselves. I, ah, have to be somewhere."

And with that, Mactin Kevit made his escape.

"Well, I guess we will just have to find Mom ourselves," Leia said. But Vader wasn't listening. All he could think about was the way Mactin reacted when he found out that there were more Skywalkers.

"What kind of children has Padme raised?" he asked himself.

"Dad, come on!" Luke said. "We need to find a map!"

With Luke and Leia pulling Vader behind them, they made their way up the staircase, stopping at every platform to see if there was a map of the city that they could refer to. But after ten platforms, they were so exhausted; they just had to sit down for a rest.

"This is ridiculous!" Leia exclaimed. "If Dad had just let us stop and ask for directions then we wouldn't be in this predicament right now!"

Vader got angry at this.

"I do not need to ask for directions! Anyway, I have a reputation to uphold!"

Before Leia could retort, someone spoke up behind them. His voice sounded suspiciously familiar to Vader.

"Hay, you must be new, because I know everyone. Are you lost?"

"Yes!" Leia said. "We need to find Padme Amidala Skywalker, can you help us?"

"Sure. So what's you're name?"

"I'm Leia Organa, that's Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Threepio, Artoo, Kreene' Streeth and Darth Vader."

"Welcome to Skywalker City. I'm Mace Windu."

**Author's Note: You better review, or I won't explain how Mace is still alive!**


	5. Old Faces and New Faces

**Chapter Five: Old Faces, New Faces and Everything in Between**

Vader couldn't believe it. It was Mace Windu! After all these years thinking he was dead he finds out that Mace has been living with his family! It wasn't fair!

"You!" Vader yelled. "You're supposed to be dead! I saw you fall out of the window!"

Mace gave him the 'be respectful of your elders' face.

"Yes, I did fall out of the window. But if you had ever actually been listening during your classes, you would have discovered that you can use the Force to slow your fall. I though you already knew that."

Vader silently cursed himself for not considering that possibility. Of course, now that he though about it, the only real injury that Mace had acquired that day was a cut off hand that could easily be replaced.

"Yes, I _did _know that for your information! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Well, yeah!" Mace laughed. "After all, you went to the Dark Side, you've been terrorizing the galaxy for years, and you could be charged with child abuse after you tortured your own daughter and you were planning to have a VERY dangerous saber fight with your son. So I guess we can conclude that you are very stupid!"

Vader's blood began to boil in rage. How dare Mace call him stupid!

Suddenly, a very familiar presence filled Vader's senses. It almost felt like………. no way!

"Well, what a surprise to see _you _here, my not-so-young-anymore-apprentice!"

"Kenobi! Impossible! I killed you! I _know_ that I killed you!"

Obi-Wan laughed, as though Vader was still his nineteen-year-old padawan. But it was not only the fact that Obi-Wan was still alive that enraged him, but on top of it all, Obi-Wan looked much younger than he had looked last time he'd seen him! But then, it made more sense. Obi-Wan looked more like his real age rather than seventy-nine.

"Yes, Anakin. I know you think that you killed me. But in reality, all I did was run away with Force-induced speed, leaving my cloak behind to puzzle you."

"Ben?"

Obi-Wan looked behind Vader, and his smile grew larger.

"Luke, how good to see you again."

"Ben!"

Luke rushed up to his not-so-dead-as-he-though master and threw his arms around him. Obi-Wan returned the hug. But Vader was not as happy as the others.

"Kenobi, you have some explaining to do! Starting with how you look younger than me!"

Obi-Wan withdrew from Luke's hug, and turned to face Vader, a wicked grin on his face.

"Of course I look younger than you! You have to wear that ridiculous looking armor!"

Mace and Obi started laughing.

"You! I'm going to kill you! Both of you! No one gets away with insulting the dude!"

"The dude?" Mace laughed. "Vader, you may where black armor, and you may have a deep voice, but that doesn't make you a dude. That just makes you a freak!"

"You two will die!" Vader said, igniting his lightsaber and lunging forward.

"Ahhhh!"

Mace and Obi-Wan began running away like maniacs, with Vader right behind them.

By this time, Luke was laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Luke," Leia said. "Now we'll never find out where we are! Not with Father chasing down the only person who has offered to help!"

"Calm down, Leia," Han said. "We can find out where we are. No problem!"

"Oh? And how are we going to do that?" Leia asked.

Han turned around, looking for Luke's astro droid. If anyone could find out where they were, it would be Artoo. But neither of the droids were in sight.

"Where did the droids go?" Han asked.

Luke, Leia and Chewie looked around. No one could spot them.

"They must have gotten tired of waiting and went off to explore," Luke reasoned.

"But Artoo was our only chance of finding out where we are!" Han exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them, and turned around to see a girl about one year older than Luke and Leia. She had golden brown hair that fell around her shoulders. She was wearing a guy's clothes, and a pirate hat sat atop her head.

"Hello! I'm Elizabeth Skywalker. You must be Luke and Leia! I was wondering when you guys would decide to visit us! Who are those two?" Elizabeth asked, turning to Han and Chewie. Han spoke before Leia could.

"I'm Leia's boyfriend, Han, and this is my friend, Chewbacca."

"Nice to meet you. Would you guys like to see the city or do you want to get strait to your condos?"

"Strait to the condos would be nice," Luke said.

"Alright. Come on. We………" Before Elizabeth could say more, she was interrupted by another announcement.

"_Jim: In five…"_

"Run!" Elizabeth cried.

"_Four…"_

Everyone ran to a large table, and crawled under it.

"_Three, two, one…"_

Suddenly, the wall to their left was shattered, and out came a person on a solar surfer. The boy had unruly, brown hair and was wearing sloppy clothes. The solar surfer was simply a high-tech skate board that hovered instead of roll on wheals. And there was an oversized motor in the back.

The boy, Jim, somehow steered his solar surfer away from the table and brought it to a stop about three meters away.

Everyone crawled out from under the table. Elizabeth was angrier than anyone else.

"Jim, I told you to stop trying to fly through walls!"

Jim began defending himself immediately.

"I swear I didn't try to, this time!"

"Oh, what did you think the wall was? A curtain?"

"An honest mistake!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Whatever. Just keep in mind that Father's here, and it wouldn't be good for you to run that surfer thing into him!" After Elizabeth said this, Jim paled.

"Why is Vader here?"

"Our _Father_ came here with Luke and Leia to visit us."

"Wait!" Luke said. "How did you know we came with our father? He ran off before you came!"

"He ran past me when he was chasing Master Windu and Master Kenobi."

"_Elizabeth is needed in room 185 in the West Wing on the thirtieth floor. Repeat, Elizabeth is needed in room 185 in the West Wing on the thirtieth floor."_

"Well," Elizabeth said, "Look's like I'm needed somewhere else. Leia, would you like to come with me? I could use some company."

"Sure."

Han, Luke, Chewie and Jim watched the girls leave.

"Now we can have some fun!" Jim exclaimed happily.

"Oh, brother!" Han muttered.


	6. Things Get Complicated

**Chapter Six: Things Get Complicated**

Meanwhile back on Courescant, an evil prince, better known as Prince Xizor, sat in his palace, contemplating the newest turn in events.

Darth Vader had a son. Interesting. He knew this was his chance. His chance to get back at Vader for killing his family. Not to mention getting Vader knocked off his 'get out of the Emperor's favor' list. All he had to do was get Skywalker killed, and then, the Emperor would be so mad at Vader for not being able to deliver Skywalker alive, that Vader would be out of a job, and Xizor, naturally, would take his place.

He had just gotten news that Vader had left Cloud City in the company of the Rebels. Unusual behavior, but irrelevant. The important thing was that Xizor had his spies track them, and now he knew exactly where Skywalker was. All he had to do was hire some bounty hunters to go to Skywalker City and finish the job by killing the boy, and then….. bam! The galaxy would be as good as his!

But wait. Bounty hunters were not good enough for the job. Vader was with Skywalker, and as if that weren't bad enough, Skywalker was training to become a Jedi. No, bounty hunters were no match for Vader _and _Skywalker. He'd have to think of something else………

He had it!

Xizor activated his comlink.

"Guri, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, My Prince?"

"I need you to go to Skywalker City, and eliminate Luke Skywalker."

"It shall be done. I will leave immediately."

Xizor smiled. Everything was in place. Obviously, the Emperor would be enraged when Skywalker was found dead. Not to mention that he would finally be able to satisfy his lust for revenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Little did Xizor know that, like him, the Emperor also wanted Skywalker dead. Vader wasn't fooling him. He had said that Skywalker would be a great asset. But it would take a fool to know that if Skywalker wasn't killed immediately, Vader would try to take over the empire. Skywalker was too dangerous to be left alive.

"Jade? I have a little mission for you."

"Yes, My Master?"

"It's Luke Skywalker. He needs to be terminated at once. He is at Skywalker City. Go there at once and kill him."

Mara Jade didn't pause.

"Yes, My Master."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Little did the devious people on Courescant know, that their assassinators weren't the only people going to Skywalker City with a mission. Yes, Boba Fett was also on his way to the unsuspecting city. But unlike the others, he wasn't after Luke Skywalker, he was after Han Solo.

The price on Solo's head was just too much to resist! Not to mention that he had a personal score to settle with Solo. And all he had to do was capture Solo and take him back to Jabba. How difficult could it be?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

But I'm not finished mixing up this plot yet! For not only are Guri, Mara, and Boba going to Skywalker City, but Watto was going there as well.

Yes, the toydarian who had once owned Vader was now going to Skywalker City to get money from Vader.

Unknown to Vader, Watto had found out about Anakin becoming Vader, and he wanted Vader to pay for the podracer that he'd crashed when Selbulba had flashed him with his vents. Vader was rich now. A little money to pay for a broken podracer wouldn't hurt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, back at Skywalker City, Elizabeth and Leia were walking through the halls on their way to the said room.

"How long have you guys lived here?" Leia asked. Her older sister shrugged.

"A long time. As long as I could remember. I would have left a lot sooner if Mother didn't need help keeping the city from completely exploding. I want to be a space pirate."

"Oh, so you're a tomboy. I was wondering why you were wearing a guys' clothes."

"Oh, yeah. Well, boys' clothes are just so much more comfortable than girls!"

"Try wearing Han's clothes. You'll take that back before you can say, 'alone in the south passage'!"

"Han, your boyfriend. When did you ever wear his clothes?"

"Well, one time when we were on Hoth, Threepio and Artoo thought that my room was freezing, so they turned on the heater and melted the snow and got my clothes all wet, and the ones I was wearing were dirty so Han's clothes were the only option. I couldn't find the key to Luke's room. He changed the hiding place for the key without telling me."

At that point, Leia and Elizabeth had entered a hallway that was packed full of switched off battle droids.

"How do those work?" Leia asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to turn one of them on. Just to see how close to life Anna made these battle droids. I can turn it right off."

"Well, it reacts to movement, so, maybe we can throw something at it?"

Leia noticed an arm that wasn't attached to any droid. She picked it up and threw it at the droid.

Suddenly, all fifty of the droids started up, and began shooting at the girls. There was only one word that Leia could think to say.

"RUN!"

**Author's Note: How do you like the new developments? Review and let me know!**


	7. More Compications

**Chapter Seven: And You Thought Things Were Getting Mixed Up In the Sixth Chapter!**

While Leia and Elizabeth were running for their lives, Han, Luke and Chewie were following Jim who was taking them on a tour of the city, carrying his solar surfer under one arm.

"Anyway," Jim was saying, "Even though everyone else was panicking, I kept my cool, and grabbed one of the ligtsabers that Vyyk and Tinel made, and I did some awesome moves- they just come naturally to me- and destroyed all the Metal Monsters single-handedly!"

Han rolled his eyes. This kid was even nuttier than Luke! He'd been telling them of his so called 'adventures' where he always just _happened_ to be the hero that saved the day. This was the fifth story he'd told them, and Han and Luke were getting tired of listening. Chewie didn't really care. He was taking mental notes of the place so he'd know where to go if he got into trouble. It was a Wookie thing. Wookies liked to know their territory, and had very good memories, so they could remember anything they needed to remember.

"Uh, that's an interesting experience, Jim," Luke said, carefully.

"Yeah, right!" Han said, laughing. "There's no such thing as Metal Monsters, nor is there such thing as a……."

"Uh-oh!" Jim muttered under his breath.

Han and Luke turned to see what Jim was looking at. There were two attractive looking girls talking to a security guard. They both wore tight fitting clothes that were designed to make their very intriguing figures stand out. One was slightly taller than the other. She had short, pitch black hair, and was wearing black leather clothes and boots.

The other girl looked completely different, but was on the same scale when it came to beauty. This girl had blonde hair and wore blue, silk clothes, and white, velvet boots.

Han and Luke stood there, speechless. Those were the very definition of the word _women_!

"Who are those girls?" Luke asked. Jim gulped before answering.

"Those are Wesley's girlfriends, though I've never seen them together. They must have discovered one another and want to get back at Wesley. This is gonna be good!"

"What are their names?" Luke asked.

"Well, the one in the black's name is Kattke'. The blonde girl is Calina. I really suggest that you stay away from Kattke'. She can be really mean sometimes!"

"Then why is Wesley dating her?" Luke wondered.

"Luke, you might as well know that our oldest brother likes tough girls. And _that_ is one tough girl!"

_**Meanwhile down in the hanger bay…**_

Mara Jade landed her ship down in Skywalker City's main hanger bay. It was such a trusting city. They didn't even ask who she was, or what was her purpose here, they just told her to land in the hanger bay, and to try not to get lost once she entered the city. It was a ridiculous idea! The Emperor's Hand getting lost. But…. this _was_ a big city. And she couldn't simply use the Force to find Skywalker. There were just too many Force sensitive beings on this ship! She would have to inform Palpatine of this once she got back.

Before she could leave the hanger bay, she noticed three other ships landing. She recognized two of them. One was the Stinger, that Prince Xizor character's Human Replica Droid's ship. Mara had met Guri on previous occasions. And the second one was the Slave I, Boba Fett's ship. She wondered what those two were doing here.

The third ship, she didn't recognize at all. It was like a hundred-year-old square of a ship. She couldn't even tell where the cockpit was!

Guri, seeing Mara Jade, walked over to where she was standing.

"Well Jade, what brings you here?" the H.R.D. asked.

"I'm on a mission for my master to destroy Luke Skywalker."

"Really? It so happens that my master also instructed me to kill Skywalker as well."

Jade thought about this. It could work to her advantage. Two people looking for Skywalker were better than one. This ship was huge, and Skywalker could be anywhere!

"Then," Mara said, picking her words carefully. "Perhaps we can work together."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," Guri said, thoughtfully.

At that moment, Fett approached them.

"Well, what are you two women doing here?"

Fett had crossed both of these ladies enough before to know that 'ladies' was not the proper term to use to describe them.

"We are here to kill Skywalker," Mara answered "What about you?"

"Actually, I'm here looking for Han Solo."

"Really? We'll let you know if we see him. And would you be kind enough to let us know if you see Skywalker?"

"Sure thing. I…. what is that?"

Mara and Guri looked to see a fat thing flying in the air towards them.

"What are you?" Guri asked.

"I'm a toydarian!" the thing said in raspy tones. "I'm 'a lookin' for Lord Vader. You seen him?"

"Uh….. no," Mara said, regarding the creature in disgust. That thing needed a bath!

"Well, you lets' me know if you see 'im uh?"

With that, Watto left for the elevators.

"Remind me to stay away from that annoying thing," Fett said to the women before he too, entered an elevator heading for the higher floors.

_**Back Upstairs With Elizabeth and Leia...**_

"Why didn't you tell me that ALL of the battle droids would start up?" Leia asked, as she and Elizabeth ran down halls, and through secret passage-ways.

"Because I didn't know that all of them would start up! What do I look like? An evil genius?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luke, Han, Chewie and Jim, watched Kattke' and Calina argued with the security volunteer. The volunteer was losing his patience. Finally, he threw his hands up in defeat and walked off.

Seeing the guys in the corner, the two ladies walked up to them, their intentions obvious.

"You, kid, where's Wesley?" Kattke' asked, addressing Jim.

"Uhhhh……."


	8. Things Get Messy

**A.N: I am _so_ sorry for such a long wait for an update! Will you guys _please_ forgive me?**

**Chapter Eight: Things Get Messy**

Jim looked around uncertainly. Maybe he should just tell them where Wesley was before they tried to punch him or something.

"Uh… well, I think he's trying to sabotage our Uncle Marckess's latest invention before he blows something up and…"

"Are you sure?" Calina interrupted.

Jim shrugged. "I've been wrong before."

"Come on, Calina," Kattke' said, making her way to the nearest elevator. "We'll find Wesley if it's the last thing we do!"

Jim waited for the two girls to disappear around the corner before he started running after them.

"Come on! This should be good!" he declared.

Han gazed at Jim in confusion. "Why do you want to see your brother get into trouble?"

Jim laughed, his eyes dancing with glee. "Wesley is always trying to get _me _into trouble! So why shouldn't I do the same?"

Han leaned over to speak to Luke. "You got one messed up family, kid," he whispered.

Luke snorted. "As if I didn't know!"

Jim was now jumping up and down with eagerness. "Come _on!_ We don't want to miss the show!"

Han sighed. "Look, we're tired, okay?"

"Yeah," Luke joined in. "You go on. Han and I will try to find the condos ourselves."

Jim nodded, and started running off after the two women. "Okay, see you guys later, if you're still alive!" Jim yelled over his shoulder.

Han and Luke stared after him, stunned at what Jim had just said.

"I think he was being serious," Luke commented.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, a few floors up…**_

"Elizabeth, I can't keep running forever!" Leia declared.

"Get used to it, sis! That's all life is about here; making sure that you live to see the next day!"

The girls kept on running. All they were focusing on was getting as far away from the battle droids as possible, so they weren't prepared when Obi-Wan and Mace Windu came screaming around the corner at the same speed as the two girls.

CRASH!!!

Obi-Wan, Mace, Leia and Elizabeth ran into each other, and fell to the floor.

"Yikes!" Leia yelped as her head hit Obi-Wan's.

For a minute, they all just lay there, dazed. But finally, they started helping each other up.

"Are you alright?" Mace asked the two girls.

"Oh, don't worry!" Leia said sarcastically. "My head broke the fall."

"Sorry about that, ladies," Obi-Wan apologized.

Suddenly, Vader came around the corner. He looked at the four people still trying to get up from the floor. _What the heck…_

"Do I _want_ to know what happened?" Vader asked.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "Who are you?"

Vader looked at Elizabeth. Who was this girl? She couldn't be one of his many children that he hadn't met yet, could she? Didn't she know Darth Vader when she saw him? Maybe he should let her know exactly who she was talking too.

"I'm Darth Vader. Who are you?"

Elizabeth almost laughed. So… _this_ was her father! At last, she was able to meet him. Yes, she knew who Lord Vader was, but it wasn't like she really cared. Vader probably wouldn't last another day here anyway. It wasn't like anyone here was going to kill him. Well, no one would kill him on purpose, anyway, but there was a good chance that someone would kill him on an accident.

"I'm Elizabeth Skywalker. Nice to meet you, Dad!" She paused. "You know what? I totally forgot why I'm up here in the first place! The announcement said that I'm needed in room 185 in the west wing on the thirteenth floor! Do you mind?"

Vader couldn't believe it. This woman was one of _his_ daughters! And she knew it! Gosh, she acted like she really didn't care that the most feared being in the galaxy was her father. Another thing that amazed him was that she seemed to be accustomed to this sort of chaos. She was acting like it happened every day!

"Well," Elizabeth said after a moment. "If you're just going to stare at me all day, then I'll just be off and escape this awkward moment. See ya'!"

Before anyone could stop her, Elizabeth went off in a confident stride to see what she was needed for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, in another part of the city…**_

"Wesley Skywalker! Come out and face me like a man!" Kattke' called out.

"I don't see him anywhere," Calina commented after a moment of silence.

Kattke' rolled her eyes. "You just let _me_ handle this, will you? I _know_ what I'm doing!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of running footsteps. They both turned to see where the noise was coming from.

"Look! There he is!" Kattke' said. "See? I _told_ you that I knew what I was doing! Come on! After him!"

As the girls ran off after Wesley, Jim waited, for a second, then ran after him. The suspense was so great! He couldn't wait to see what would happen when they finally caught up with Wesley!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, in room 185 in the west wing on the thirteenth floor. Aka, the Kitchen…**_

"So what's the problem?" Elizabeth asked when she entered the enormous Kitchen.

A security volunteer turned around in surprise. "Ahh! Oh, I thought you were someone else."

"What _happened?_" Elizabeth asked, looking at the mess.

After the security volunteer recovered, he started to explain. "Well, according to these security recordings, Anna and Traken were trying to make a larger then life cake and it looks like they've succeeded."

"No kidding," Elizabeth muttered.

Anna had always liked Traken. Traken was Adi Gallia's husband, and he was a _very_ good cook. Unlike Adi, who was a very serious Jedi, Traken acted more like a child then an adult.

"What am I needed for? 'Cause if you called me up here to clean this mess up, then you've called the wrong girl!"

The security volunteer, Mathew, almost smiled. He'd had a crush on Elizabeth ever since he started working here a few years ago. After all, she was his age, and she was a very unique girl. She always had a solution to every problem, and she was so _brave!_ The problem was that she didn't even know his name. She probably couldn't even tell him apart from all the other security volunteers, Mathew thought sadly.

"Hello!" Elizabeth said, bringing Mathew back to reality. "Was there anything else?"

"Uh, well… you remember Ryoo Naberie's husband, don't you?"

"Uncle Marckess? Duh, I remember him! He thinks he's an inventor."

"Well, we happen to know that he planted a very deadly chemical in all the flour earlier today, and that is the same flour that Traken and Anna used to bake their cake."

"Okay, that's not what I wanted to hear."

Mathew nodded. "We have to stop anyone from eating the cake. Even if the cake was simply dropped, it could make an entire section of the city explode."

Elizabeth sighed tiredly. "Well I guess we better find them before they kill somebody."

Mathew and Elizabeth stood there for a second, trying to stay calm, and then at the same time, they rushed out of the room, calling for the bakers who were now on the run.

"Traken!"

"Anna!"

"Stop!"

"You've got an explosive cake!"

Little did they know that Traken and Anna were no where near them, and there was no chance of Mathew and Elizabeth being heard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the city…**_

"Vyyk Skywalker, this is all your fault!" Tinel declared.

Vyyk glared at his twin brother. "Oh, _my_ fault, is it!? It was_ your_ idea to build a black lightsaber!"

"Oh yeah? Well it was _your_ fault that they exploded! Mom's gonna kill us!"

"Oh, come _on! _This city is so big, it'll be a few _weeks_ before we see Mom again, and it will take even longer for her to find out about what happened to the lightsabers."

Tinel paused, considering this. "Hmm… good point."

Suddenly, Vyyk saw two beautiful woman arguing with each other. At first, he thought that they were Wesley's girlfriends, but after closer inspection, he realized that these woman were much different. They both carried weapons, for one thing.

One had long blonde hair, and the other had fiery red hair, and a fiery temper to match it, by the look of things.

"Hey, bro," Vyyk said, "Let me teach you a little lesson about getting a woman."

"O… okay," Tinel said uncertainly.

Vyyk was always the smooth one with the ladies, while Tinel, on the other hand, didn't even know how to talk to one...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mara glanced at Guri, who was still walking next to her. They'd been walking around this city for half and hour, and they still hadn't seen any trace of Luke Skywalker.

"We're never going to find him at this rate!" Mara said impatiently.

"Stop complaining," Guri said. "Maybe should just ask someone if they've seen him."

"That was_ my_ idea!" Mara declared.

"I don't really _care!"_ Guri said.

Suddenly, they heard someone addressing them. "Why, hello, ladies. Looking for someone?"

Mara and Guri looked to see who was talking to them. A few feet away from them, they saw two boys around the age of fifteen looking at them. This was going to be interesting…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Okay, people, I've finally updated the story! (audience cheers) Now you've gotta play your part and give me some reviews!**


	9. Girls and Copies of Guys

**A.N: Okay, you have to admit that this update was faster then the last one…**

**Chapter Nine: Girls and Copies of Guys**

Mara eyed the two young boys curiously. Was that kid hitting on her? Well, maybe they knew where Luke Skywalker was. If they did, then she might as well play along.

"Hello. I'm Mara, and this is my friend, Guri."

Vyyk grinned. This chick was obviously crazy about him. "Is there anything that I can do for you ladies?"

"Yes, actually," Mara said. It was circumstances like this that made being beautiful come in handy. "We're looking for Luke Skywalker. Do you know him?"

Vyyk's face fell when he heard this. How come all the good woman were already taken by the time he met them?

Apparently, this didn't affect Tinel. "Vyyk, isn't Luke one of our brothers?"

"Yeah," Vyyk said, gritting his teeth.

Mara couldn't believe this. These two boys were related to Luke Skywalker! Well, if they were, then they probably _did_ know where he was…

"Where is he?" Mara asked.

Tinel shrugged. "I dunno."

Mara put on a mock-disapproval look. "You don't where your own brother is?"

Tinel laughed. "Lady, I don't know where my own _mother_ is!"

For a moment, Mara was startled. Of course, she wasn't one for sentimental families and all that, but she couldn't believe that this family was so elusive with one another. What kind of mother would raise her children like this?

For a moment, Mara felt sorry for this boy. "Well, uh… thanks anyway. We'll be going now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the city…**_

Kattke' was furious. How could Wesley have another girlfriend, and when she came to talk about it, he runs away!? He was really going to be in for it when she got a hold of him! And speaking of getting a hold of him…

Kattke' was now right behind Wesley. She reached out and succeeded in grabbing his shirt and swinging him around to face her.

"AHH!"

"Alright, Wesley Skywalker! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Kattke' said, holding Wesley firmly by the arms.

Wesley could see that he was caught. He couldn't keep running away from his girlfriends forever. He decided to play innocent.

"What are you talking about?"

Calina came up from behind them, rolling her eyes. "You know very well what we're talking about! You've been cheating on me!"

"And me too!" Kattke' declared.

Wesley held up his hands in protest. "It wasn't my fault! I mean, well… it all happened so fast, and I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time!"

"Yeah, right," Kattke' said. "You better think of something, or you're dead!"

Wesley certainly was trying to think of something. If he didn't come up with a solution fast, he was going to lose _both_ of his girlfriends.

On one hand, he liked Kattke' for her confidence and bravado. On the other hand, he liked Calina for her gentler spirit. Not that she was trying to be gentle right now.

"Listen, girls. This all comes down to the fact that I like both of you."

Kattke' looked at Wesley unbelievably. "Wesley, either you dump her, or you lose me."

"That goes for me too," Calina said.

Wesley looked at Calina, and then at Kattke.' This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. "Alright then. It's been fun girls."

With that, Wesley walked away, forcing himself not to look back.

Calina looked at Kattke'. "Is he serious?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Yes, back with Luke and Han…**_

Meanwhile, about ten floors down, Han and Luke were walking through the city, trying to find a way to the condos.

"You know, kid," Han said, thoughtfully. "You've got one weird family."

Luke snorted. "How long did it take for you to figure _that_ out?"

Han shrugged. "As soon as we ran into Jim, I guess."

Luke nodded. It was not exactly what he'd imagined. Yes, he'd always dreamed of having a family, and gosh, he'd found one! A very big one, at that! But how was he supposed to see everyone? With any luck, he'd see all his family in a few _weeks._ That was sort of weird.

"Hey, kid? You alright?" Han asked, seeing Luke with his serious thinking face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke answered absently. "I was just wondering how long it will take to see everyone in my family."

"Yeah, it may take a while," Han agreed.

Suddenly, a laser blast came short of just a few inches from Luke's head. Luke and Han dove to the ground, trying to find cover.

"What's the matter with ya,' woman!?" Han demanded of the blonde haired woman who'd just shot at Luke.

The two guys saw the blonde woman call to someone, and then a red haired woman joined the first one, and they both started shooting at Han and Luke.

"I think it's our qeu to run," Han commented.

"Shall we go then?" Luke asked.

"By all means."

With that, Han and Luke started running down the halls, screaming like a couple of maniacs, with Mara and Guri close on their tails.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, back with Vader…**_

Vader couldn't believe this. His children were all running through the city unsupervised. He had to find a way to gain control over his children so he could straighten all this out! But if he was planning to do this, he had to _find_ them first.

Yes, maybe he could catch each of his children as he came across them, and keep them all somewhere until he could talk this all out with Padme.

But finding all the children would be the hardest part…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, in a part of a city not yet visited by us…**_

Marckess, the crazy inventor that you've all heard about, but haven't yet seen, was just finishing the wiring on his latest invention.

"Caen, Taen, will one of you pass me that silver wire?" Marckess asked the five-year-old Skywalker twins.

Caen and Taen liked their uncle's crazy inventions, and they liked helping him out whenever they could.

"Here you go," Taen said, handing over the required wire.

Marckess finished the last part of the invention, and stood back to admire it. "Isn't it wonderful, boys?"

Caen scratched his head. "Uh… Uncle Marckess? I can't see it."

"Well that's the point. If you could see it, then it wouldn't work."

"How does it work?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Well, it's the best invention I've ever had a hand in. You see, if someone ran through, not walk, but _ran_ through, five exact copies of that person would instantly be made."

"Wow! Can I try it?" Caen asked excitedly.

Marckess laughed. "I don't think so. Let's just leave my machine to do its work. In the meantime, let's see what other things we can invent."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, not too far away…**_

"Han, why are these girls trying to kill us!?" Luke asked, still running as fast as he could.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Han declared. "What do you Skywalker's _do!?_

Luke shrugged. "I don't _know!_ My family's nuts! Maybe they've got something to do with all this… AHH!"

Luke was run, yes _run_ through Marckess's invention! Suddenly, five more Luke Skwalkers stood all around them.

"Okay," Han said. "This can't be good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Please review!**


	10. Plans

**A.N: Hey guys! Just so you know I haven't abandoned any of my stories. Just the pressure of school and my finals have just put me way behind on updates. But now that school's out, I can start updating my stories more often!**

**Chapter Ten: Plans**

"That's it!" Han declared. "From now on, it is my personal mission to uncover all of these stupid gadget thingys in this city and mess them all up!"

…

Adi Gallia, former Jedi night, had been walking through the city trying to get back to her room after having lunch when she had literally run into the battle droids who were still loose running through the city. Fortunately for her, they seemed to have some sort of mission going on, because they didn't take time to notice her and they simply ran on.

Now, she was going through the large halls in the city trying to find the battle droids and destroy them before _they _destroyed the city!

Suddenly, she saw a large Wookie who was looking around, probably trying to find something.

Adi couldn't recall ever seeing this particular Wookie in the city so she decided to introduce herself. After all, she had learned how to understand the Wookie language back during the Clone Wars.

"Hello," she said, getting the Wookie's attention. "I'm Adi Gallia. Can I help you with something? You seem a bit lost."

Chewie turned around to face the woman. Maybe she could help him.

/There are some battle droids running through the city and I am trying to find them so I can shut the droids down/

"Well isn't that a coincidence!?" Adi said in a surprised manner. "I am trying to do the exact same thing."

Chewie gave a little Wookie smile. /Then maybe we can team up since we both seem to be about at the same task?/

Adi grinned. "That'd be great."

…

Obi-Wan and Mace were still trying to avoid Vader. Lucky for them, he seemed to have forgotten about his anger for the time being since he was off trying to find his children so he could straighten everything out. But they still didn't know what he would do if he saw the two Jedi masters again.

"This is a disaster," Obi-Wan said. "He could be anywhere."

Mace nodded. Suddenly, his face seemed to brighten up. "Follow me! I think I have an idea…"

…

Meanwhile, Traken Marth (Adi Gallia's husband) was with Anna Skywalker trying to get their large cake that they had baked into the room that Anna had selected to trap Jim. She was trying to get back at him for getting her grounded earlier that week.

She had calculated the places that he liked to fly his solar surfer, and had found the perfect location to carry out her daring scheme. Jim would come flying through the selected room, and he would fly right into the large chocolate cake.

Unfortunately, she and Traken didn't know what Elizabeth and Mathew knew… that the cake had been baked with poisonous flour…

…

Luke sat up, a bit dazed after his run in with his Uncle's invention. He looked around but could see Han anywhere. Of course, he seemed to recall hearing Han say something about a plan to thwart all these inventions that seemed to be all over the city. Perhaps Han was off trying to stop them all.

Looking up, he saw five copies of himself arguing. Then, he remembered that Mara Jade and Guri were still chasing him.

Luke stood up and faced the other Luke Skywalkers.

"Hey!" Luke said trying to get their attention. "Hey guys?" He tried again. Suddenly, he lost his temper. "Hey people… SHUT UP!!!"

All the Luke Skywalkers turned around to face Luke. "Listen," Luke said. "There are two dangerous ladies trying to kill us." Everyone gasped and started talking. "LISTEN YOU GUYS!" Everyone stopped once again to listen to Luke. "Including me, there are six of us all together. So I think that…"

"We should take a stand and fight?" one of the clones interrupted.

"Heck no, that's crazy talk." Luke said. "I was planning that we all stand here until they come running around the corner. And when they see us, we'll all run in a different direction. It will confuse them more than anything!" Luke finished, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"I like it," one of the other clones said, nodding his head in the same mischievous manner.

"Yeah let's do this!" Another clone said. "Put your hands in. 'We rock' on three. One, two, three…"

"WE ROCK!" All six of the Luke Skywalkers said. And then they turned around to carry out their plan, high-fiving each other as they went.

…

"I can't believe it," Elizabeth said, panting. She and the young security volunteer, Mathew, were still looking for Traken and Anna so they could stop them before the cake exploded. "We've looked _everywhere_! Where can they be!?"

Mathew shook his head. "I don't know. But we haven't looked everywhere. It just seems like that. Let's try to casinos. Maybe they went up there."

Elizabeth nodded. "Right. Good idea. Let's go!"

Before taking one step, Elizabeth collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

Mathew shook his head. "So much for _that_ plan."

…

Boba Fett was still on the hunt for Han Solo. Unfortunately for him, Han was crawling through the air conditioning vents, looking for more inventions.

Han stumbled in the dark, hitting his head against the vent. "AH!" Han sighed angrily. "It wouldn't have been a bad idea to bring a light of some sort," he commented to himself.

"No way are you getting my precious spy gear!!!" Marckess exclaimed, hugging the case with the spy gear, trying to keep it away from Obi-Wan and Mace.

"But we just want it so we can spy on Vader without getting caught," Obi-Wan said. "He's a little angry with us right now."

"That's your problem! There is _no_ way that you will be getting this stuff!"

With that, Marckess took the gear and locked it in his room. Then left. Obi-Wan tried to unlock the door with the Force, but it had a Force-safe lock. "Blast it!"

"Come on," Mace said. "I think I know how we can get in there."

Ten minutes later, the two Jedi masters were crawling through the air conditioning vents, on their way to Marckess's room. Suddenly, they bumped into someone else!

The three people screamed.

"Who did I run into!?" Someone yelled after a few minutes of screaming.

"Han Solo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"It's me! Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu."

Han nodded. "Oh. So what are _you _guys doing in here?"

"We're trying to get Marckess's spy gear so we can spy on Vader without getting caught." Mace said. "And you?"

"I'm trying to disable all the crazy inventions in this city." Suddenly, Han got an idea. "And… I bet I could do it better with that spy gear."

"No way!" Obi-Wan said. "We called dibs on it first!"

"Then maybe we can work together!" Han said. "I'll help you spy on Vader if you guys help me destroy the inventions."

Obi-Wan and Mace thought for a moment before answering.

"Deal."

…

**A.N: Short chapter, I know. Maybe next time it'll be longer. (smiles) PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next update will come!**


	11. ObiWan, Han and Mace

**Author Note: I'm going to start making whole chapters staying with one group, (Example: Elizabeth and Mathew are a group because they are together in the same place trying to accomplish the same thing.) then in the next chapter you'll see another group going through their problems. (Example: Luke and his five copies (also another group) running away from Mara and Guri.) Sometimes you'll see the same experience from the other group's point of view. Hopefully you understand what I'm trying to say. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Obi-Wan, Han and Mace**

"I don't see Vader anywhere," Han complained as he had been for the past twenty minutes. They had gotten the spy gear and had been going through secret passages through the city that they had discovered while running away from Marckess's guard droids who had been in his room guarding the spy gear.

Obi-Wan gave a very annoyed sigh. "Han, I've told you twice, and I'll tell you again: this city is very large…"

"Yes, I _know_ that," Han mumbled.

"And it may take some time to find Vader."

"You got that right," Han said.

"I'm getting so sick of his sarcasm," Mace commented to Obi-Wan. It was true that for the past twenty minutes, all Han had done was complain and be sarcastic about every single thing they said.

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling. They took the nearest door out of the secret passageway that they were currently in, and looked about cautiously. Suddenly a solar surfer came roaring toward them.

They screamed and closed the door. When it was quiet again outside, Han tried to open the door again.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan said. Maybe we should look out the vent."

"Good idea," Han agreed. They opened the air conditioning vent where the air came out into the hall, and there they saw Vader.

He grunted angrily and walked off in another direction.

"I bet that was Jim he was chasing," Han said. "I'd recognize that kid's yell anywhere."

Mace nodded. "Why do you think he was chasing Jim?"

"I don't know," Han said. "But in any case, he's not chasing _you guys_ anymore, so can we start looking for that Marckess guy's inventions now?"

Mace and Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's get started."

The three men continued walking through the passageway until they came to some stairs. It was dark, so Han tripped over the first stair.

"YIPES!"

Mace and Obi-Wan laughed.

"Oh yeah," Han said. "Laugh at someone else's misery. Some Jedi masters you two are."

"Well," Mace said, still laughing. "We've sort of been out of practice for about eighteen years."

"Excuses, excuses," Han said, waving his hand in the air in a careless manner.

Mace started walking up the stairs, and Han and Obi-Wan followed him. They found themselves with a dilemma. There were two ways to go.

One way continued on into the dark passageway, while the other one led to a door. They decided to go to the left where the door was. Han reached it first, and slowly opened it.

They were near the top of the city where the casinos and night clubs were located. They came out and explored the nearest night club. It was packed full of people.

"What time is it?" Han asked suddenly.

"About 1:00 in the morning."

"Ah," Han nodded. "That explains why this night club is full. I didn't even notice that it was night time."

"Me either," Mace said. "No one here ever does. Life goes on no matter what time it is. It's as if no one ever sleeps."

"Do they?" Han asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure they do, but there are always other people who are _not_ sleeping." Obi-Wan took a look around. "This city has gotten more popular."

"What do you mean by that?" Mace asked.

"It's no the small community that it used to be with everyone knowing everyone. There are a lot of people here that I don't recognize." Obi-Wan paused. "In fact, I don't recognize _anyone_ here."

"That's surprising," Mace said. "Since you frequent these places almost every night."

"I don't know how you found out about that," Obi-Wan said.

"Come on, guys," Han said. "Have you forgotten what we are trying to do here?"

"Oh right," Obi-Wan said. "On we go."

…

They walked on through the night club until they saw some people dancing really fast… too fast.

"I bet one of Marckess's inventions is making those people dance fast!" Han exclaimed.

"Now Han, let's not get too excited…" Obi-Wan started.

"Come on!" Han said. He started running to the nearest door, opened it and found what he was looking for. Stairs that led to the catwalks above the night club that held the different colored lights and wires.

Han rushed up the stairs and started walking carefully on the catwalks above the dancing people below. Obi-Wan and Mace where right behind him.

"Look for anything out of place," Obi-Wan said to the other two.

It only took a few minutes for Han to find something. "Look!" He said, picking up and large black object with red lights. "This is the invention! I found it! AHAHAHAHAA!"

Obi-Wan and Mace came closer to inspect it. "You're right," Mace said. These aren't really red lights; they're lasers that zap the dancers and inject a speeding energy into them, and that's what makes them go faster. What a clever invention!"

"Yeah, sure," Han said sarcastically. "An invention that makes people dance fast, that's very genius."

"No, idiot, it doesn't just make people _dance_ fast; it speeds them up on anything they are doing at the moment when they are zapped by this."

"OH," Han said. "I get it. Yeah, that _is_ pretty cool. Well, let's go. There are lots more inventions to find."

With that, the three went back down the stairs, Obi-Wan still holding the invention. Then they exited the night club on their way to find some other inventions.

* * *

**A.N: I know this is short, but as I told you, I'm just staying with one group per chapter now. Please review! I must have reviews to keep me going!**


	12. Lithan, Vinnie and Synthia

**A.N: I realized that I haven't done a lot of character development with my original characters and I originally planned for you to see a lot more of them, so here's a chapter featuring the some of the original characters.**

**By the way, I **_**do**_** actually have a plot for this; I just don't know when I'm going to let it come into play… I'm having so much fun making all these chapters; I just don't want it to end!**

**Also, I was looking over the character list I made for myself, and there are so many people, (original characters, and otherwise) and so many different connections… AH! It's all so CONFUSING! So I've laid out a list of characters, also listing the connections they have with the other characters so you'll understand what's going on. (Hopefully) **

Lithan Marth- 15 years old, son of Adi Gallia and Traken Marth.

Synthia Tineta- 13 years old, daughter of Ryoo and Marckess Tineta.

Ryoo- Daughter of Sola Naberie and Darren Hoph.

Sola Naberrie- Sister of Padme.

Hayvin (Vinnie) Krat- 14 years old, son of Pooja and Tash Krat.

Pooja Naberrie Krat- Daughter of Sola Naberrie and Darren Hoph.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Lithan, Vinnie and Synthia**

While all this chaos about the city was carrying on, fifteen year old Lithan Marth was walking through the city with his friend, Hayvin Krat. But no one called him Hayvin; they preferred to call him Vinnie.

Lithan had just gotten back from a boarding school on another planet, and he was taking the city in, happy to be home.

Lithan had been sent to boarding school because he was pretty much a problem child. He was a master prankster, yet when he was around any grown-ups, he would act like an obedient teenager so they wouldn't know any better. His parents had him all figured out though, and thus, boarding school.

"So... what was your school like?" Vinnie asked Lithan.

Vinnie looked up to Lithan because of his daring ideas, and it took daring ideas to be a bounty hunter… yes, Vinnie wants to be a bounty hunter when he grows up. (Sarcastic: oh, aren't his parents proud?)

"Lame," was Lithan's short response. "There were some hot girls there, but they weren't exciting. They acted like… oh what's her face?"

Vinnie nodded. "If you're talking about my cousin, Synthia, then I agree with you."

"Yeah, her," Lithan agreed. "She's all so proper and everything. Probably one of the most annoying girls I've ever seen."

"Who's one of the most annoying girls you've ever seen?" a girl's voice was heard saying.

"_Oh no,"_ Lithan and Vinnie mouthed to each other.

Synthia walked toward the two boys. "Hi, Lithan," she said, flitting her eyelids. Synthia had a huge crush on Lithan, but Lithan was always too annoyed by her to notice.

Synthia giggled. She had the most _annoying_ giggle! Lithan cringed. "Hi… bye!"

Synthia blocked the way and continued talking. "Did you hear that rumor about Vader being here in Skywalker City?"

Lithan paused. "No. And I really don't care. He's probably here for something that doesn't concern me at all, and he'll be gone before we know it."

Lithan just said this because he was trying to get away from Synthia. But actually, the news that Darth Vader was here in this very same city made chills go up and down his spine. As soon as he was rid of Synthia, he'd find a way to get rid of Vader.

Once again, Lithan and Vinnie made a dash for the exit, and once again, Synthia blocked them. "Aren't you as least a little bit worried?" she asked.

"No." Lithan kept his answer short, hoping she'd get the idea that they didn't want her there, and leave. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work. Instead she put her hand on her heart and gasped.

"Lithan, you are sooo brave."

"So I've been told, now do you mind? I really have to go."

Synthia slid to the side where Lithan tried to make his escape. "Go? Where? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Lithan looked around. "Uh…" suddenly, a blonde woman who appeared to be a few years older than him came walking past them. (This was Calina Star, one of Wesley's old girlfriends that he broke up with earlier in the story.)

Lithan grabbed her and put his arm around her waist. He was tall for his age, so he was about the same height as her. "Yes, I do actually. _This_ is my girlfriend."

"What!?" the blonde said.

"Just play along, _please_," Lithan whispered to her.

"I don't think so!" the blonde exclaimed and went on her way past them.

Synthia laughed. "Haha, so you _don't_ have a girlfriend. Ah, you're so _funny!_ You actually had me fooled for a second there!"

Before Vinnie or Lithan could say anything, Vader came around the corner that the blonde woman had walked around a few seconds ago... "You three!" Vader said, walking toward them.

Synthia, Vinnie and Lithan froze with fear.

"Do any of you have the last name of Skywalker?"

The three kids looked at each other, then back at the frightening man before them. "Uh… Vinnie said. "No, we're not."

Vader sighed in frustration. "Then do you know where any Skywalkers are at the moment?"

Lithan, recovering from his shock, shook his head. "No, no we don't. Sorry."

Vader went off walking in the direction where the blonde woman had come from. For a second, Lithan wondered if Blondie had run into Vader when she had left them since he had come from the direction where she had gone.

"_I feel bad for her if she did,"_ Lithan thought to himself.

"I guess that rumor about Vader being here was true," Synthia commented.

"You think?" Vinnie said sarcastically. "I don't know about you guys, but I want him out of this city as soon as possible… that dude gives me the creeps!"

Suddenly, Lithan's face brightened up. "Oh gosh! Vinnie, you're a genius!"

"I know!" Vinnie paused. "Why am I a genius again?"

Lithan signaled for the other two to come closer. "I bet I know how we _can_ get Vader to leave the city." Lithan rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Hehehe, this'll be fun."

* * *

**A.N: Haha, I had fun writing that! Please review! And tell me what you think of my characters!?**


	13. Vader and Calina

**Author Note: I feel like updating, so here we go!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Vader and Calina**

* * *

Vader was very upset about not being able to find any of his children. He should have expected this, for Skywalker City was certainly larger than most cities he had seen… definitely larger than any _ship_ he'd seen before. But still, he was getting very short tempered, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this up.

It wasn't just this. He'd also been thinking about Luke. If Luke wanted to be a Jedi, how many more of his children were Jedi-wannabes. The idea had occurred to him that maybe Obi-Wan and Mace Windu had perhaps taught some of his children. If that was the case, he would eventually find them and make them pay for that.

He had been wondering if some of his children might be Sith material. He called people "Sith material" if they were easily angered. Yes, fear and turmoil was essential, but anger was key. A Sith was nothing without anger.

But that didn't matter right now. For the moment, he had to focus on finding his children, then he would evaluate them and see which of them could possibly be useful to him. And he still had to find Padme and talk to her as well.

There was so much to do, his head was beginning to swim. Maybe he should sit down for a while…

…

After Wesley walked away from his two, now ex, girlfriends, Calina and Katkae had sat down and talked about it. They had decided to share Wesley and just be friends with him, instead of his girlfriends. That way, they could both hang out with him, and he wouldn't be cheating on either girl.

But you know girls. It had taken them a long time to decide this, and by the time they were done discussing the situation, they had no idea where Wesley was. They set off in the direction where he had gone, but soon they had come to a large intersection with many people walking from place to place, and they had to split up.

This is how Calina soon found herself coming across Lord Vader, sitting down on a bench. He looked a bit disturbed.

She had heard some rumors from some of the people she had questioned about Wesley's whereabouts that Vader may be at the city, so she wasn't really surprised.

"Um… hey, is there a problem?" Calina asked. She didn't exactly know what she was doing; talking to Lord _Vader_. At any other time, she would have tried to walk away unnoticed, but at the moment, he didn't seem so intimidating.

Vader looked up to see a young woman who seemed about twenty years old with blonde hair. "No," Vader said shortly. Then added, "your last name wouldn't happen to be Skywalker, would it?"

Calina sighed, and sat down on the bench next to Vader. "No, that's who I'm trying to find: Wesley Skwalker."

Vader straightened when he heard this. "And why, may I ask, are you looking for Wesley Skywalker?"

Calina decided there was no harm in letting Vader know what she was doing. "He's my boyfriend… well actually he's my _ex_ boyfriend, but I need to talk to him. I've been looking for _hours!_"

"Well…" Vader said slowly. "I have a need to find the Skywalker children…. perhaps we could help each other."

Calina shrugged. "I'm up to it. After all this time, I don't care what sort of help I get. What did you have in mind?"

"We could split up," Vader said. "If I see Wesley, I'll let you know, and if you see one of the Skywalker children, I tell you."

Calina nodded. "How do we contact each other?"  
"Do you have a comlink?" Vader asked, getting out his own.

"Yes," Calina said, starting to understand. She got out hers as well. They exchanged com numbers and split up in two separate directions. Calina felt very confident now that she had _two_ contacts that could contact her at any moment, plus herself, she had a much better chance of finding Wesley now.

…

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

Calina was much less inspired thirty minutes later and still no results. She was about to call Vader and give up before she suddenly rounded a corner and saw three kids arguing.

"… Go?" the girl in the group said. "Where? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Calina nodded to herself, understandingly. Apparently the girl had a crush on the slightly taller boy. She didn't blame her. He was cute for a kid.

"Uh…" the boy was saying. Suddenly she found herself being grabbed by the boy, as he pulled her beside him. "Yes, I do actually. _This_ is my girlfriend."

Being so shocked that this kid she had never seen before had just called her his girlfriend, Calina reacted without thinking.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"Just play along, _please_," the kid whispered to her. Since she had no idea what was going on, she decided to just stay out of it.

"I don't think so!" She threw the boys arm back at him and walked off in a rage. When she rounded around the _next _corner, she almost nearly ran into Vader.

"Find anything?" Vader asked.

"No," Calina answered. "Split up again."

"Take the left turn up ahead," Vader said. "I've just come from the right."

"Got it."

…

Vader split up from Calina once again and went in the direction that she had just come from. Around the bend, he saw three children all talking in small group. Perhaps they were his.

They seemed to have noticed him as they had frozen in their places and were staring at him in fear.

"You three!" Vader said, coming up next to them. "Do any of you have the last name of Skywalker?"

The boy who seemed to be the oldest in the group recovered from his fear before the others and answered him. "No, no we don't. Sorry."

Disappointed, Vader walked off again, leaving the three children looking after him, still quite frightened.

* * *

**Author Note: Not much action, I know. Please review!**


End file.
